


Daddy's Sweetheart

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Letters, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), several year later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Morgan finds some old letters and talks to happy about her father and his sweetheart.





	Daddy's Sweetheart

“Uncle Happy, who was Steve Rogers?”

Morgan surprised him. He was in his office, looking at some old video that someone had found of the Avengers in New York so many years ago. He thought she and her mother were both asleep. 

“Steve was Captain America before Sam Wilson was.”

Morgan pulled up a chair and sat down beside Happy behind his desk. She had always looked a lot like her father, and had his genius as well. Fortunately, on her, the dark hair and eyes were quite beautiful, especially since she’d grown up.

“Were he and my daddy sweethearts?” 

Happy almost dropped his glass. 

“Why on earth would you ask that?” 

“I found some letters the other day. And a phone. The letters were love letters, Happy. There wasn’t much romantic in them, but they were still love letters.”

“You’d have to ask your mom. I never knew for sure,” he answered her honestly. He couldn’t lie to her if he tried. She was simply too intelligent and intuitive for him get away with it. He pointed to Steve on the video he’d been watching. “That’s him. Cap.”

“He was handsome, wasn’t he?” 

“Yep, he sure was. He was a nice guy, too. He and your dad argued all the time over everything.”

“Like Dad did with Mom?” She remembered the fights the two had sometimes. But she knew they loved one another, no matter how much they fought.

Happy shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“I brought them with me.” She handed happy a letter. It was dated 2019.

He opened it. He recognized Rogers’ handwriting. 

_Tony,_  
_I miss you. I know it’s only been a few days, but I miss you. Your wedding was beautiful. I wish you and Pepper all the happiness in the world. You know that. I’ll do my best to stay out of your way. You don’t need me around to complicate things._  
_Always,_  
_Steve_

Morgan was right. They had been in love. It was in every line of the letter. 

“See?” she said.

“This didn’t mean he didn’t love your mom. He did.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I know that, silly. Mom loves you and she loves Dad, too, even if he’s gone. I think they both had enough love to go around. Don’t you?” 

Happy looked at her. How on earth did she get so mature, so smart? 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re brilliant?” he asked as looked into her eyes.

“Only you, Uncle Happy. When I was little, Daddy might have even been alive then, Mom told me that love was not something that could be measured. She said the more you gave love, the more you were loved. Maybe she was talking about Dad.” 

“The world would be a whole lot better place if more people in it thought like you and your mom.” 

“I’d love you even more if you’d drive me into town to Burger King. I need a burger. Oh, and a shake, too.”

Happy sighed. What was a man to do? He grabbed his keys. “Don’t you tell your mother.”

Morgan laughed. “She always knows anyway. “ 

She did, too, Happy thought as they got in the car.


End file.
